Computers and other electronic devices often use cables to communicate to and from accessories, other devices, and networks. These cables provide a pathway for transmission of signals, such as optical signals, electrical signals, and power (electric voltage and current). The cables typically interface with computers and other electronic devices via a cable connector that is present on the ends of the cable. In some instances, the same design of cable connector is on both ends of a cable. In other instances, each end has a different cable connector.
For the cable connector to interface with the computer or electronic device, a receptacle is typically present on the computer or electronic device. The cable connector mates with the receptacle to provide an electrical connection between the cable and device. Commonly, the cable connector is of a male design, while the receptacle is a female design.
Disconnecting a cable connector from a receptacle can result in a spark or shock. This is more likely to occur when a signal or power is being transmitted through the cable, where the likelihood is a function of electrical voltage.